Un día en el Santuario
by AriellaMontesco91
Summary: Es un dia normal en el santuario. ¿Que hacen nuestros amados caballeros? Grecia/Athenas siglo XVIII


Hola, mi nombre es Ariella, soy nueva en fanfiction. Espero que este fic les agrade, ya anteriormente lo habia subido en otra pagina, por si llega a haber alguna confución.

Disclamer: Saint Seiya Lost Canves no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día común y corriente.

En el santuario se respiraba paz. Podían escucharse las batallas de los aprendices entrenando y en los templos las pequeñas discusiones de los santos, las cuales, ya eran rutinarias.

Algunos templos se encontraban silenciosos, unos por la falta de santos en ellos, como era el caso de Tauro, Libra y Escorpio.

Pero en el caso de Aries, ahí se encontraban Shion y Dokho, discutiendo.

Géminis custodiada por Aspros.

En Cancer estaban Manigoldo y Aldebaran, quienes estaban, como de costumbre, bebiendo sake.

La siguiente casa seria Leo pero al igual que Tauro, Libra y Escorpio estaba vacía, o porque su dueño no estuviera sino que aun no tenia custodio.

Pasemos a Virgo. Asmita meditaba siendo vigilado desde lejos por Defteros.

Sagitario, en esta casa Sisiphus entrenaba a su discípulo Regulus cumpliendo con su trabajo de maestro.

En capricornio El Cid observaba, riéndose de vez en cuando, a Sisiphus y a Regulus.

En Acuario, Degel leía un libro al parecer muy interesante y Kardia…Kardia estaba siendo ignorado por Degel, el cual ya tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Picis, la ultima casa, era custodiada por Albafica, el santo más peligroso del santuario, nadie se acercaba a él, ya que su sangre era un veneno mortal aunque al parecer al único santo que parecía no importarle era al santo de Cancer. En estos momentos Albafica pensaba en el sin tener idea de que es lo que hacía en estos momentos, menuda sorpresa se llevaría.

Pero regresemos a Aries y veamos por qué los compañeros discuten.

-No

-Por Favor

-No

-Por Favor

-Que Noo!

- Vamos Shion no seas así! Por una vez en tu vida has algo por mí!

-Hacer algo por ti? Por una vez?- el santo de Aries parecía molesto.-Cuantas veces no he hecho algo por ti?- Si definitiva mente el santo de Aries estaba molesto, tanto, que le apareció una vena en la frente. Tal vez si seguimos viendo sabremos la razón de su enojo.

- Que tal esa vez que te saque de la fiesta que hizo Tauro…

-Bueno esa no fue ayuda, la fiesta estaba poniéndose muy buena.- Interrumpió Dokho

-…Estabas semidesnudo.

-¿Qué? Hay bueno ni que me metiera en tantos problemas.

-Y que tal esa vez que Manigoldo casi te mata por asustarlo haciéndolo creer que eras un rostro que hablaba. Te persiguió por todo el santuario! Tuve que encerrarlo en mi muro de cristal hasta que se calmo! . Y esa vez que robaste el sake de Tauro y te lo tomaste! Estaba a punto de matarte! Y tuve que decirle que yo lo hice! Ahora no me deja de vigilar! Ah! Tal vez recuerdes la vez que entraste al templo de Escorpio después de robar y beberte el sake de Tauro y empezaste a decir estupideces, Escorpio estaba a punto de usar su uña escarlata y…

-Ok ok ya entendí. Si me ayudas y si haces cosas por mí. Pero por favor esta será la última!

-Entiéndelo! No voy a enviarte con mi tele transportación a Paris para conocer francesas!

….

Bueno si se lo preguntan no termino ahí pero si le sigo no acabo.

Veamos que pasa en el templo de Géminis…

Se escuchan murmullos…

-Defteros, Defteros… donde rayos estas?

Es Aspros al parecer buscando a su hermano.

-Maldita sea espero que no se haya metido en problemas.

…

Dirijamos nuestra atención a Cancer donde los 2 santos ahí reunidos no están en las mejores condiciones.

-Jajajajajajajaja

-Sí y, hip, luego que llego y termino de comer, hip, se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero ,hip, jajajajaja , hip, jajajaja

-Jajajajaja, hip, y que pajo después Alde, hip,

-….No se hip ya se me olvido, jajajajaja

- Jajajajajajaja

….

Pues tal parece que no hay mucho que podamos hacer por aquí sigamos al templo de Virgo.

Al parecer Defteros vigila a Asmita.

Su hermano le había hablado de él, Asmita de Virgo. Diferente de otros caballeros, le dijo que era muy poderoso y que era "ciego". Le dijo que no se confiara ya que esto no era una debilidad para el santo, más bien de alguna manera lo hacía más poderoso. Lástima que no le hizo caso, el santo le llamaba mucho la atención, le gustaba verlo y esto se le había hecho costumbre. No sabía porque pero algo lo atraía hacia el santo, algo diferente, se dispuso a olvidar esos pensamientos y a concentrarse en pasar la 6ta casa con sigilo. Se adentro en la casa, al parecer su custodio no se encontraba y esto lo aprovecho, pero una voz lo hizo que darse de piedra.

-Vaya al parecer hay un intruso que vaga por mi templo-

Se quedo paralizado y se escondió donde mejor lo hacía, en las sombras.

-Al parecer te escondes muy bien-

Escucho hablar de nuevo a la voz pero no se movió. Trataba de buscar de donde provenía aquella voz tan llamativa, que sin darse cuenta le gusto. Cometió el error de moverse pero nada más dio un paso, imposible que un humano lo escuchase, pero no para un caballero dorado como él.

-Oh al parecer sigues aquí, No te preocupes puedes pasar por mi templo esta vez.-

Se sintió levemente tranquilo, al parecer Asmita no lo delataría. Cualquiera que se enterara que se paseaba por el santuario lo mataría, porque esta maldito…por que nació segundo. Se interno en sus deprimentes pensamientos, y se reprendió por seguir pensando en eso…se dispuso a salir del templo.

-Pero…

Se paralizo de nuevo esa voz resonaba en su cabeza como un eco constante le gustaba esa voz pero no era el momento de pensar así, estaba asustado realmente asustado de lo que el Virgo pudiese decirle y sin embargo se sentía confiado.

-Tendrás que volver, para que hablemos y me digas quien eres, sino, yo iré a buscarte a Géminis.

No desaprovecho la oportunidad y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y sin embargo volvería por 2 razones, a primera, no quería que lo buscara ya que si su hermano se enteraba que lo habían descubierto se decepcionaría, y la segunda, tenía una duda, ¿Por qué Asmita de Virgo estaba interesado en él?, lo descubriría, quizás, solo quizás, el sintiera lo mismo…

…..

Si se lo preguntan Asmita si estaba en su templo meditando pero Defteros no lo vio. Que se le va a hacer, al parecer Asmita también sabe jugar a las escondidas.

Pasemos a Sagitario.

-Vamos Regulus! Sé que puedes hacer más que eso

-Ah!

Sisiphus de Sagitario entrenaba a su pupilo en su templo…se preguntaran ¿Por qué rayos en su templo?¿que no hay un lugar especifico para eso?.

Bueno, lamentablemente no era cualquier entrenamiento. Para desgracia de Regulus, Sisiphus ahora "media su fuerza" haciéndolo… acomodar su sala….

-Mueve eso hacia allá- Señalo un lugar Sisiphus. – mmm….no Regrésalo.

El pobre aspirante a Leo ya estaba exhausto ya no podía dar un paso más llevaban toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo. Pero no, no se rendiría, no defraudaría a su maestro… ni aunque lo pusiera a cargar sofás!

Desde lejos(una casa arriba para ser exactos). Podía verse a El Cid de Capricornio observando la 9na casa. Pero eso no era lo extraño…

Es que esta estaba tirado en el piso al parecer controlando un ataque de risa, tocándose el abdomen por el dolor de reír se tanto. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Y se la estaba pasando en grande, calmo sus carcajadas no quería que Sisiphus lo escuchara y prosiguió a observar la escena.

….

Continuemos con Acuario

En esta casa no pasan cosas muy diferentes de las otras.

-Degel…

Degel leía un libro al parecer muy interesante por lo que no escuchaba la vocecita molesta de su "querido" Kardia.

-DEGEL!

Kardia ya estaba harto, salió de la biblioteca del templo y se dirigió a la cocina. Miro a su alrededor, quería algo que hiciera que Degel le prestara atención.

Encontró algo perfecto, y sonrió maliciosamente. Degel pagaría el haberlo ignorado.

Degel leía tranquilamente un libro de suspenso y estaba en la parte en la que alguien está a punto de morir.

Desvió la mirada.

No porque tuviera miedo, sino que se había dado cuenta de que la voz de Kardia ya no se escuchaba.

-"De seguro se molesto y se fue"- recorrió la biblioteca buscando a Kardia tenía que admitir que le gustaba estar con él y también le gustaba reír de sus tonterías. Se detuvo en el ultimo pasillo que había, del cual llego al final y topo con la pared. En ese momento se apagaron las luces.

-Kardia… no me asustas…déjate de juegos.- dijo pero luego recordó- " De seguro se molesto y se fue"- también recordó su libro, el estaba solo, a oscuras y no tenia donde escapar… Se reprendió mentalmente en que tonterías estaba pensando, debería de dejar de leer ese tipo de libros, y si algo o alguien lo atacara él podía defenderse, o que, por eso era el Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

Aun así sintió escalofríos.

Los libros empezaron a caer de los estantes, dio un paso atrás y se topo con un cuerpo algo de pie justo detrás de el, se volteo y no encontró nada. Se quedo mirando fijamente ese lugar a sus pies, como si mágicamente lo que sea que hubiera sido eso volviera a aparecer…fue cuando…

TASH! TASH! TASH!

Casi se le sale el corazón el sonido retumbo en sus oídos. Cayó al suelo sin más, asustado. Se quedo congelado. Pero el susto se le paso cuando escucho las carcajadas de alguien que sabía perfectamente quien era.

Kardia de Escorpio.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Podía verse a un Kardia muy contento y riendo a carcajadas con 2 sartenes en las manos. Las había aporreado juntas y había hecho que Degel cayera en su broma, cosa que no sucedía a menudo. Sin embargo al ver como lo veía Degel trago grueso y dejo de reír al instante.

Este sería un largo día.

…..

Pudo verse a Kardia salir del templo de Acuario corriendo escaleras abajo y después de, no sé, milisegundos?, tal vez mas, a Degel muy molesto, oh mucho más que eso, parecía que cuando alcanzara a Kardia lo estrangularía.(corre kardiaaa correeee!).

Se escuchaba por todo el santuario cosas cayendo y rompiéndose, también personas quejándose por ser empujados, pero nadie logro ver que o quien lo provocaba.

….

En Picis, la ultima casa, se encontraba Albafica que estaba ahora en su jardín. Sintió que un cosmos se acercaba muy rápido a su templo y salió a averiguar de qué se trataba. Se escucho como golpeaba su puerta (no sé si los templos tienen puerta pero así se lee mejor jeje). Y abrió sin más. Una ráfaga de aire fue lo que sintió, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Kardia!- Grito, y se sorprendió al ver lo asustado que estaba su compañero. Algo había asustado al Escorpión y para haberlo asustado así debía ser algo muy grave.

Kardia se detuvo justo a un paso se salir del templo de Picis sabía que Albafica no era como los demás, el le pediría explicaciones.

-Qué rayos te pasa? Porque estas tan asustado?- dijo tocando su hombro

Kardia era el único inmune a su toque ya que también llevo un entrenamiento parecido al suyo.

De repente se escucho un grito.

-KARDIA! – Era muy fácil adivinar a quien pertenecía esa voz

-Ahora que hiciste Kardia…- Albafica miro al escorpión con un semblante frustrado.

Pero a Kardia no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que en ese momento entro la cosa de la que huía o más bien persona…

-Degel!- Gritaron el santo de Escorpio y Picis al unisonó, aunque no por la misma razón. El primero tenía cara de terror y ahora estaba justo detrás de Picis escondiéndose de la furia de Acuario, y el segundo estaba sorprendido, nunca vio a Degel tan molesto.

El Picis suspiro.

Que hizo ahora Degel?-pregunto al guardián de la 11º casa.

Degel le explico…perdón dije explico? Más bien grito(si eso lo define mejor) todo lo que Kardia le había hecho. A duras penas el pobre de Albafica entendía lo que decía. No entendía porque peleaban tanto antes de ser pareja lo hacían y ahora estaban mucho peor.

….

Este es un día común en el santuario.

El cual más que un santuario parece un circo si me lo permiten.

Compañeros discutiendo, borrachos, preocupados, sorprendidos, cansados, divertidos, furiosos, aterrorizados (marca Kardia). Las reacciones más comunes….en ese santuario.

…..

Bien, al final Dokho no logro convencer a Shion de que lo llevara a conocer a las francesas.

Aspros aun no encontraba a Defteros.

En Cancer no se escuchaba sonido alguno…Bueno sin contar los tremendos ronquidos que se estaban pegando los 2 ebrios santos.

En Virgo, Defteros cumplió y hablaba con Asmita el cual le parecía muy interesante.

En Sagitario, Sisiphus descubrió a El Cid por culpa del dúo dinámico (Kardia y Degel) y …lo puso a ordenar con Regulus, cosa que ya no le causo gracia al Capricornio.

En las escaleras bajando de Picis, Kardia y Degel bajaban rumbo a Acuario en silencio.

-Estas molesto?- Pregunto Kardia preocupado.

-No- dijo con aire ligero el acuariano. Ya buscaría la forma de vengarse siempre lo hacía y Kardia se las pagaría.

Kardia se estremeció. Sabía que algo malo le esperaba.

En Picis Albafica estaba tranquilo había hablado con Degel y le había dicho que sería una tontería matar al amor de su vida, lo había convencido de no matar a Kardia. Aunque sabía que la paz entre los 2 no duraría mucho pues estaba casi seguro de que se vengaría. Y sintió lastima por el escorpiano.

Para cuando el patriarca Sage hizo su recorrido por el santuario, todos y cada uno de los santos estaban en sus respectivos templos.

Todo parecía tranquilo así que regreso a su recinto y justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta de su dormitorio se oyó un grito proveniente de la 8º casa, grito que no alcanzo a escuchar.

-DEGEL!

Aquel día había sido normal para los santos y al parecer el día siguiente ….también.

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, acepto sugerencias y criticas.

RR?


End file.
